Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sterile stand for supporting surgical instruments or medical tools such as epidural needles, blunt-tip cannulas, syringes and injection needle assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Applicants have previously filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/133,660 filed Apr. 20, 2016 entitled CANNULA AND NEEDLE ASSEMBLY and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/354,249 filed Nov. 17, 2016 entitled EPIDURAL NEEDLE ASSEMBLY. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/354,249, during the use of components thereof, there are occasions when the epidural needle or cannula needs to be removed from the patient to add additional local anesthetic or fillers to a syringe connected to the epidural needle or cannula. It is important during this procedure to maintain the epidural needle or cannula in a sterile condition if it is to be used again. Prior to the invention of the co-pending application, maintaining the needle in a sterile condition required a two-handed technique. In the prior art procedure, one hand holds the syringe with the other hand removes the needle cap from the syringe. Then, the person must put the syringe down with one hand while the other hand grasps the needle cap and places it on the needle to keep it sterile. The invention of the co-pending application represents an improvement in the art. The instant invention represents a further improvement in the art.